


A quiet day (or: will John let the cat out of the bag?)

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: John finds something out on Christmas day... Written for the facebook page Mystrade is our division (prompt: "bag").
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 43





	A quiet day (or: will John let the cat out of the bag?)

**Author's Note:**

> First written in French... Merry Christmas everyone!

John had made his decision. He was going to talk to Mary after lunch, during this Christmas afternoon. He was going to destroy the USB device she had given him, without even having a look to its content. One might have said the festive atmosphere in the Holmes family's home in which they had spent a few days suggested this decision. Actually, he had thought about it for a while. About focusing on his child. About growing up a little more and taking more distance with Sherlock's behaviour.

Sherlock himself had seemed to be in this mindset since their arrival. The impact of his near death experience in the Magnussen case, probably. And maybe, John thought with a slight resentment towards his friend's brother, the fact that Mycroft was not here. Well, he was supposed to have travelled during the night in order to share the Christmas lunch with them all.

John was fed up with Mycroft's habit of minding Sherlock's business. Ok, for Sherlock's greater good, sometimes, and with some sacrifices,John repeated himself. Their friends Greg Lestrade, he suddenly remembered, had highlighted this during a converstion that had happened a few weeks before. In the turmoil of Mary's situation, he hadn't paid much attention, but now he was thinking about it, the passion Greg had put in his words -about Mycroft!- seemed quite strange. John went on making his way to the kitchen in order to offer his help for the preparation of this Christmas meal.

He was walking in front of a shut door and he heard a voice behind it. He realised it was Mycroft's, but he also immediately noticed it hadn't its usual sharp and ironic tone. As John came closer, he heard words like « honey » and « love ». He couldn't believe Mycroft was talking to some human being, or even to some inhabitant of this universe, on this tone and with this kind of words. He couldn't help trying to guess who was the significant other, most likely a man, according to what Sherlock had told him about his brother.

« I miss you ! How can it be only 10 o'clock ? I already have the feeling it's an endless Christmas day, that I have left you eight days ago, and... I know, I know, my dear, yesterday only... Sherlock ? No, I'm not this sure he definitely has decided to behave ! Not sure Mary's and John's presence will be enough, not to mention my parents who don't understant a thing... »

John's heart jumped in his chest. Who did Mycroft trust enough in to share so many information about them ? Besides, he was talking to someone who obviously knew everyone in their group ! The army doctor had totally stopped breathing and hoped the next steps of the conversation would allow him to make a definite choice between all the not this numerous faces he had in mind.

« Yes, darlin' I remember what you told me yesterday morning... Yes, just after what we... together, the two of us... Oh, please, don't give me this kind of thoughts, not now... I'll give you another call in the afternoon and you'll tell me what exactly you have in mind... And for now ? … What do you want me to promise ? … Oh yes, my darling Gregory, I promise to take much more care of myself and to enjoy... »

Greg's words the other day. The full first name that had been pronounced. The allusion to Sherlock's situation. With all this no doubt remained allowed. John remained taken aback and very amused for a while - « Sherlock won't believe it when I tell him, and then we'll have endless fun ! » - but a multitude of apparently meaningless details quickly came back to his mind and the possibility of a relationship between the policeman and the high ranking civil servant stopped looking this absurd. He suddenly heard Mycroft approaching the door and walked a little in another direction. When Mycroft went out, John noticed a very new expression, both happy and dreamy. He immediately decided not to let the cat out of the bag. Sherlock would certainly discover the thing soon enough, and maybe, Mycroft deserved a few quiet hours as well.


End file.
